


One of the Family

by platinumtrickster



Series: See You in Another Life [3]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claus is Alive, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumtrickster/pseuds/platinumtrickster
Summary: Lucas pays a visit to Duster and the rest of the DCMC at their newly rebuilt Club Titiboo, hoping to get his troubles off of his mind.(Post-Mother 3.  Claus is alive AU.)
Series: See You in Another Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812517
Kudos: 14





	One of the Family

It’s amazing how fast they got that club up and running again. Lucas knew Duster and the rest of the band were persistent fellows, but it was nice to see their hard work pay off after working on rebuilding Club Titiboo at an almost non-stop pace. It’s something they can all be proud of, and can finally enjoy the luxury of now that it was ready. And the rest of Nowhere appreciated it, too; DCMC still packed in the audience they did before the cataclysm. Why not? Their music was wonderful, even if it wasn’t to Lucas’ taste, exactly. They were talented! And visiting them, whether for a show or just to spend time with them, was always rewarding.

Of course Lucas is always happy to spend time with Duster, but he still finds himself being pleasantly surprised by just how kind and good the rest of that band were to him, too. Each was a new friend for him, like a dogpile of love and friendship from them any time he stops by the club– when he has the time, that is. Though life’s been slowing down, it still keeps pushing Lucas along at a pace that’s just overwhelming at times. There’s so much to do, so many people to help, let alone all the responsibilities at home.

Duster was kind enough to offer the club as a place for Lucas to come to relax if need be, and he was so grateful for that. Somehow, the rest of the world just seems to disappear when he spends time there. Maybe it’s the physical distance from Tazmily and those responsibilities that does him good. It’s also definitely because of the people he’s around too; that positive energy is refreshing with how negative Tazmily often is– well, at least towards him and his family. It was a reprieve from all of that, and it’s something Lucas didn’t take enough advantage of, honestly.

But now might be the best time to use that privilege, better than any moment before. There’s been too much, way too much, going on in his life. For a while it was good, but home is starting to get _bad_ again and there’s no one else he can really go to to get away from that. And with things stable enough at home for Lucas to justify leaving for the day, he’s gone with quick mentions of where he’s going to Flint and Claus. He just hopes they’ll be okay together without him… he can never tell for sure, but he just can’t _stand_ being in that house anymore, with or without them around.

Something about seeing the smile on Duster’s face when he steps into the club is beyond comforting. Lucas’ eyes light up and he smiles softly to his friend, who pulls him into a quick hug.

“It’s good to see you, Lucas,” Duster greets. “How’ve you been, kiddo?”

A slight pause, very slight, enough for Lucas to think about how he _really_ felt– but instead responds with a safe, “I’m good. You?” That tone isn’t the most convincing, like Lucas is doubtful of his own words, but he tries to push the joy into his voice. Really, he _is_ happy being here, just… emotionally exhausted, maybe. Duster looks Lucas over, studying his face. There’s not any overt indication of worry, but the boy can sense it in him. After a moment, the older man finally answers Lucas’ inquiry.

“I’ve been well, thanks for asking. You wanna say hi to the rest of the guys?”

Lucas is so relieved that Duster isn’t pushing the subject. He doesn’t want to talk about it… that’s not why he came here– and maybe Duster knows that. He was always so good at reading Lucas, so he wouldn’t be surprised if his friend was letting it go until the blond was ready to bring it up. With that, Lucas nods. “‘Course! Wouldn’t be right to stop by ‘n’ not spend some time with _all_ o’ ya’s.”

Together, the two wander off towards the band’s general lounging area, just to the side of the main stage and performance hall. Even on a day off like this, the guys are practicing their instruments– that is, until they see Duster come in with Lucas. Magic, always full of that endless energy, jumps up from his chair, setting his guitar aside, and throws his arm around Lucas after mussing his hair.

“Hey-hey! Ol’ Duster didn’t tell us we had a special guest comin’ today! We would’a dressed up all nice in our suits!”

“It was just as much of a surprise to me as it was for you guys. I mean, look at how _I’m_ dressed,” Duster replies teasingly to keep up with Magic’s joke, gesturing to his clothes as he speaks.

“Ugh, so tacky. And you dressed like this in front of _Lucas_?” Baccio quips. Shimmy shakes his head and adds, “Disgraceful…”

“Hey now, fellas,” OJ jumps in. “Despite Duster’s offensive taste in fashion, we can all agree that we’re glad to see Lucas, right? So that’s what matters most!”

Lucas’ eyes crinkle as a grin grows on his face. He brings a hand up to cover his laugh. “I don’t mind Duster’s clothes! Or any of y’all’s clothes! I think you all look nice.”

The whole of DCMC ‘aww’ together, a couple of them pressing a hand to their chests, flattered by Lucas’ words. Magic steps back to his seat, shaking his head in amusement. “Man, you flatter us way too much. We don’t deserve someone so nice about our terrible tastes.”

“Now c’monnn, sit down and chat with us!” OJ encourages, gesturing for Lucas to sit on the couch, which he does, Duster joining him. “We wanna hear all about what’s up with you. You’ve been good? Up to anything fun lately?”

Lucas thinks on it, then shakes his head with a light shrug. “I’m good, but… not been up to anythin’ of note lately. Just the usual, I guess.”

“Ah, which is why you came to _us_ , huh?” Shimmy asks. “Gotta get some real _fun_ in your life, and we’re the guys for it!”

“O’ course! Where else am I gonna find fun on Nowhere? And nothin’ is as fun as hangin’ out with you guys anyways.”

Magic jumps in with an enthused “You’re goddamn right!” before he notices the warning look on Duster’s face. “Uh– I mean you’re _darn right_! Duster, please don’t kill me. I _swear_ I didn’t mean it.” He says that last sentence with a hearty laugh. The rest of them share a laugh, including Duster and Lucas.

Baccio rests his face on his hand when he speaks. “Hey, how’s your brother been? I heard he was doing better, right?”

Lucas must have made a face then because he suddenly notices how the rest of the men in the room’s face appear a little paler and solemn, and Baccio a bit regretful, it seems, for having said it. He senses the discomfort, and it makes Lucas’ stomach knot up. Claus is certainly doing much better than when they first got him back, and he was seeming to make so much progress in recovering, but…

Well, he didn’t want to think about that now. Now all Lucas wanted to do was shut down the subject as quickly as possible. “I– he’s okay. He’s always makin’ progress, but y’know… it’s not always perfect.”

A somewhat tense silence settles on the room for only a second, before OJ perks up and taps Lucas on the shoulder to get his attention. “Oh– so we been working on some new music lately,” he says brightly to change the subject back to something cheerful. Duster and the others nod along. _Thank God for OJ_. “We can’t just play our old stuff! So we wanna come up with this fresh new album. It’s gonna knock your socks off, believe me! Our songs are gonna be so good, even _you’ll_ love ‘em!”

“Oh, you know I’m not a good judge for what good music is,” Lucas replies. “But all your music is good! And I know this will be just as wonderful as every other song I’ve heard from you. I know how hard you work, and I know Nowhere’s just going to love it. Maybe I can convince Claus to come hear the new stuff too if he’s doing well enough when it’s ready…”

“Hey, that’d be nice,” Duster agrees.

“Yeah, at least someone in your family can appreciate genius music in that case,” Magic jokes.

“I never said I didn’t like it! Jazz just ain't my favorite–”

 **M** agic waves him off. “I know, I know. I’m just teasin’ ya, buddy. You’re our number one fan, and you don’t even _like_ our music! That’s some dedication right there!”

“We love ya, man. Don’t ever forget it,” OJ says brightly.

And Lucas never would. He certainly felt loved that whole day. There’s something therapeutic about talking to people– just _talking_ without worry or anything serious bearing down on his mind. Though he can’t forget his stress, it certainly melts away while he’s here and Lucas just feels… _normal_ for a change. That feeling is more welcome than anything else. Even if these guys may know something is going on with him that he hasn’t expressed yet, they don’t treat him any differently. That’s a gift, and why Lucas loves being here so much.

By the time Lucas even thinks to ask what time it is, it’s starting to get dark outside and it feels like he should get home. “I promised I’d come back tonight,” he tells the others. “I don’t want my dad worryin’ about me…”

“Hey, that’s okay. We had a great time with you today,” Duster says, standing up as Lucas does. “You’re always welcome here, you know that right?”

“‘Course. Thanks, Duster.”

A pit of anxiety starts to form in him. Walking with Duster and DCMC to the doors of the club suddenly make everything at once bear down on him, making every fear and stressor _real_ again. He hesitates at the door. All five men come up to stand by the blond’s side.

OJ pipes up first. “We’ll walk you out, how’s that?”

“No, it’s okay,” Lucas mumbles.

“Nahhh, we insist. Ain’t nothin’, man,” Shimmy replies.

There’s no arguing with them, and frankly, Lucas doesn’t even feel like trying, so together, they step out, the setting sun rapidly disappearing behind the mountains. The fear grows more and more, even in his friends’ presence, suddenly useless against everything he has to come home to now. Everything should be okay, but he can’t shake that terrible feeling of unhappiness that comes from knowing he has to walk right back into that house and pretend like everything is fine.

Claus was supposed to be past trying to kill himself, but apparently he wasn’t. He hadn’t tried in so long, and they’d all been so proud of that amazing progress, considering how many times he tried that first year they had him back. And then it all resets again. Progress isn’t straightforward, Lucas _knows_ that rationally speaking, but it hurts so much to see Claus fall straight back into those dangerous behaviors again. He was supposed to be _good_. Supposed to be _better_ , _okay_ , _not suicidal…_

A soft voice breaks Lucas from his thoughts. “You okay, Lucas?” Duster asks him in a gentle tone.

Lucas swallows his sadness, and nods. “Yeah. I’m fine.” His tone attempts reassurance, but like earlier, fails to prove anything to his friends at all.

Duster sighs, and stops them from walking any further. “…It’s okay to not be okay, you know. We all understand. I can tell you don’t want to go home because something bad is happening.” Lucas’ throat constricts from emotion. “You don’t have to talk about it, but we’re always here for you, okay?”

Tears fill his eyes, and as much as he tries to wipe them all away, it’s never enough. When Lucas brings his blurry sight up to Duster’s face, he just _breaks_. “I’m _sorry_ ,” he sobs. “ _I’m sorry_!”

No further words are exchanged, and Duster pulls Lucas into a tight hug. He sobs into Duster’s shoulder as the elder runs a hand soothingly through Lucas’ hair, rocking the both of them gently. Softly, the brunet coos, “It’s okay… it’s okay… we can go back to the club. We can send a pigeon to tell your dad you’re staying, all right? You don’t have to go home tonight.”

Though Lucas is hardly processing anything, he nods in reply. He can’t talk anymore, but after that long, comforting hug from Duster, he’s okay enough to make it back to the club. By the time they’re back, the tears have stopped, but everything still just… _hurts_. Eyes puffy and red, wet from crying, he sits at a table, face resting in both hands. His breaths are still shaky and uneven and shallow, but he’ll be okay. He gives Duster a grateful look when he sets down a glass of water in front of the blond.

“Have some water, take deep breaths… we don’t need to talk about anything at all if you’re not feeling up to it.”

After taking a long drink of water, Lucas manages to choke out, “Thank you…” He knows he can’t say any more grateful words to Duster or the others without crying again, so he leaves it at that. Slowly, Lucas stands up. “…I think I need to lie down.”

“Sounds good, kiddo.”

The DCMC have been quiet since Lucas’ breakdown, but now, Baccio pipes up. “Hey Lucas, you know what? Tomorrow, when you wake up, let Baccio _the world famous chef_ make you the best darn omelette ya ever had. How’s that sound?”

Despite himself, Lucas laughs a little and manages to smile. “Yes, please… thank you.”

“Aw, don’t mention it. We love you, kid.” With that, Baccio hugs Lucas.

Magic chimes in. “Hey, he ain’t the only one who gets to hug Lucas! It’s my turn to spread the love!”

The guitarist joins in on Baccio’s hug with the force of a bear, and soon follows Shimmy, then OJ, and Duster, until all of them surround him in one big hug. Lucas laughs more, though he’s starting to choke up. “Y'all’re gonna make me cry again…”

“Now we don’t want _that_ ,” OJ replies. “We just want you to know how much we care about you. You’re part of the DCMC family. Don’t forget it, okay?”

“I won’t.”

Duster places a hand on Lucas’ back. “Now you need to get some sleep, okay? You’ll feel much better after resting.”

Lucas doesn’t fight it, and lets Duster lead him to his room for the night. The older man seems reluctant to say goodnight– perhaps just worried about Lucas needing more comforting, but he’s honestly okay enough now, all thanks to them. The thief just looks so worried, until Lucas softly murmurs, “I’m okay, Duster.”

Slowly, Duster nods. “…okay. Just… try to sleep and please, please tell me if you need anything. You aren’t bothering me– or any of us. I promise.”

With that, Lucas retires to his room. Despite how much still weighed upon him, it suddenly didn’t feel so overbearing. He knew he could rely on Duster, and any of the DCMC to help him if he needed it. Soon after Lucas settles in, he’s fast asleep from the exhaustion of that day with hopes that tomorrow would be better.


End file.
